House Of Anubis
by Dovefence
Summary: Nina's locket has gone missing.  Has it been stolen or simply missplaced.  The search is on !  SIBUNA
1. Chapter 1

House Of Anubis

"**Fabian," Nina said urgently "It's the locket, I can't find it anywhere."**

"**What? Do you remember where you had it last?" Fabian whispered.**

"**What's wrong?" Patricia interrupted as she walked into the dinning room .**

**Nina exchanged a glance with Fabian.**

"**Well?" Patricia asked impatiently "What is it?"**

"**I can't find the locket." Nina admitted quietly.**

"**What?" Patricia exclaimed from the other side of the table.**

"**Don't worry, we'll find it," Fabian attempted to keep them calm although Nina still looked uncertain.**

"**Find what?" Jerome asked startling the three.**

"**Um, my pen!" Nina said quickly "Here it is." She added pulling a pen from her bag. Jerome was unconvinced. He turned to Alfie .**

"**Find out what they're looking for," He hissed in Alfie's ear stalking away before his friend could protest.**

"**Hey guys," Alfie said walking over to join the group "So, what did you really lose?" he asked nervously.**

"**The locket." Nina answered looking at the ground.**

**Amber, who had just joined them, asked Nina "Did you check our room?" **

"**Yes! I've looked everywhere!" She cried clearly frustrated.**

**At that moment Victor walked past and the gang exchanged worried glances. **

**He turned and saw them all staring at him suspiciously.**

"**What are you all looking at?" He demanded "Off to school now, all of you!"**

**He headed upstairs and stopped halfway. Victor narrowed his eyes at the gang , they were still glaring at him , accusing him.**

"**Did you not hear what I said?" He growled wanting to get away "You wouldn't want to be late, go!" Victor shouted hoping they would obey him.**

**The gang watched Victor disappear into his office. **

**Everyone was thinking the same thing.**

"**What if…" Fabian said aloud **

"**Victor has the locket." Nina finished. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Later that day, at school, Jerome approached Alfie.**

"**So, what have they lost that's so important?" He demanded.**

**Alfie hesitated not wanting to share the truth.**

"**Now Alfie, remember who it was that saved your life?" Jerome snarled.**

"**Uh Nina's locket's gone missing that's all," Alfie confessed frightened by his friends cold stare. **

"**Where is it?" Jerome asked.**

"**I don't know, it's lost," Alfie laughed nervously and turned to walk away. Jerome stopped him.**

"**If you find it, give it to me." He said quietly before heading to class, leaving Alfie before he could reply.**

**Mara was sitting at her desk writing notes when Patricia sat down next to her.****Noticing her friend's worried expression she put down her pen and asked "What's wrong?"**

"**What?" Patricia seemed startled by the question "Nothing," She said in a dismissive tone.**

**Mara looked at her friend suspiciously, she knew something was wrong but before she could ask the bell rang and she thought she saw Patricia give a sigh of relief.**

**As Fabian sat down next to Nina he noticed her frantically searching her bag.**

"**Did you find anything?" He asked, knowing already what the answer would be.**

**She looked up from her bag a look of frustration in her eyes.**

"**No! Nothing!" She exclaimed desperately checking her bag one last time before saying "What if Victor does have it?" She said this almost too quiet for anyone to hear but not so quiet that Jerome hadn't heard.**

**He became instantly curious and headed closer to the two, hoping to gain more information, but was interrupted as Mrs Andrews began handing out test papers.**

"**To your seat Jerome," She said handing him one of the papers. He mumbled something under his breath before heading to his desk.**

**He ran into Alfie on the way.**

"**About this locket," Jerome began "Do you think Victor might have it?" He asked.**

"**Maybe," Alfie replied casually.**

**Jerome grinned and said suddenly "Search his office,"**

"**What? No!" He exclaimed in shock. **

"**Do it or I'll tell your little club you've been spying on them!" Jerome threatened hoping that would persuade Alfie. **

"**No talking! Take a seat please, the test is about to begin," Mrs Andrews said impatiently.**

**Jerome gave Alfie one last glare to reinforce his warning before sitting at his desk to begin the test. **

**After class, Mara met up with Mick in the hall.**

"**Have you noticed everyone's been acting a little weird lately?" She asked.**

"**What?" Mick laughed **

"**You're right, it's probably nothing," She concluded, trying to convince herself.**

"**Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with my training," Mick said hopefully.**

"**You're starting training again!" Mara cried happily, forgetting her suspicions.**

"**Yeah, you know just because I didn't get the scholarship doesn't mean I should give up," He continued, smiling.**

"**I couldn't agree more," Mara said.**

"**So you'll help me, yeah?" Mick asked reminding Mara of his original question.**

"**Of course I will!" She exclaimed as if the answer was obvious.**

**Later that night the Sibuna gang held a meeting in Nina and Amber's room.**

"**Guys, the locket is still missing and Amber and I have searched every inch of this room. It's definitely not here." Nina began.**

**Amber nodded in agreement although she never really helped search the room, just 'supervised'.**

"**So, if Victor does have it, what do we do?" Patricia asked.**

"**One of us has to search Victor's office," Nina answered looking around the group.**

"**I'll do it!" Alfie offered, remembering what Jerome had said. Seeing the gang's shocked expressions he added "I think I'm getting pretty good at these things,"**

**Patricia said "Good luck Alfie," And he nodded nervously.**

**Everyone agreed, adding 'Sibuna' before leaving.**

"**It's ten o'clock, and you know what that means, you have five minutes precisely and then I shall want to hear a pin drop," Victor's voice echoed around the walls.**

"**Okay Amber, you know what to do," Nina whispered.**

**Amber darted down the stairs making sure Victor saw her.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" He demanded angrily.**

**She looked at Nina who nodded before yelling "Ten o'clock is too early! I'm not even tired yet!"**

"**If you don't get to bed right now you are going to be in big trouble!" Victor warned.**

**Instead of obeying, Amber ran into the dinning room. Victor growled and ran after her.**

"**Run Amber." Nina said quietly.**

**Then, turning to Alfie, she asked "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"**Yeah," He answered simply as Fabian handed him a torch. He headed to Victor's office which was, fortunately, unlocked.**

**He shone the torch at the desk and jumped as he saw Cobiere, Victor's stuffed bird, seeming to stare straight at him. Turning Cobiere away he began his search, mumbling to himself as began pulling open draws.**

**Meanwhile Nina, Fabian and Patricia waited nervously.**

"**I hope Amber's okay," Nina whispered looking downstairs.**

"**She's Amber I'm sure she'll be fine," Fabian reassured her.**

"**Off to bed. We will talk about a punishment tomorrow,"**

"**It's Victor!" Patricia exclaimed.**

"**Alfie!" Nina breathed. **


End file.
